moderncombat2fandomcom-20200213-history
Campaign Mode
Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Campaign Mode has four Difficulties. Easy, Normal, Hard, and Extreme. Extreme Difficulty is unlocked after completed the campaign in Hard Difficulty. 'Prologue' Mission 1 - The Great Escape Pt. 1 Operation Troika was compromised and all members of the platoon were either captured or killed. Held for two weeks, the location of the survivors is unknown. You play as Pvt. Newman is the Mustang squad. You are being questioned. Pablo punches you when you don't answer during the interrogation. You were knocked out by the blow. When you wake up, you find yourself in a prison with Pvt. Downs. You and Downs will try to escape, and will have to fight off and defeat guards in order to escape successfully. 'Act 1' Mission 2 - Oil Slick Mission 3 - To the Embassy Pt.1 Mission 4 - To the Embassy Pt.2 Mission 5 - Embassy Assault 'Act 2' Mission 6 - Tracking the Supplier Pt.1 Mission 7 - Tracking the Supplier Pt.2 Mission 8 - To the Summit Pt.1 Mission 9 - To the Summit Pt.2 'Act 3' Mission 10 - The Great Escape Pt. 2 Mission 11 - Palace Invasion Mission 12 - Shanty Town Characters Delta Squad * Lieutenant "Chief" Warrens (The main playable character from Modern Combat: Sandstorm)is a playable character and a commander of the Delta Squad. * Sergeant Lewis is a commander of the Delta Squad. * Private O'Neil is a member of the Delta Squad. * Private Barklon is a member of the Delta Squad. * Private Campbell is a member of the Delta Squad. * Private Nelson is a member of the Delta Squad. * Private Newton is a member of the Delta Squad. * Sergeant Rodriguez is a member of the Delta Squad. * Corporal Gonzales is a member of the Delta Squad. * Private Robinson is a member of the Delta Squad. Mustang Squad * Pvt. Newman is a playable Character and member of the Mustang Squad. * Pvt. Downs is a member of the Mustang Squad and Newman's right-hand man. * Private Chen is a member of Mustang Squad * Captain Turner is the commander of the Mustang Squad. * Private McLean is a member of the Mustang Squad. * Specialist Davis is a member of the Mustang Squad. * [[Private Sarin|'Private Sarin']] is a member of Mustang Squad * Sergeant York is a member of Mustang Squad * Private Thomas '''is a member of Mustang Squad * '''Private Signh is a member of Mustang Squad * Private Ramsey is a member of Mustang Squad * Private Thompson is a member of Mustang Squad * Warrant Officer Murphy 'is a member of Mustang Squad * '''Sergeant Hawkins '''is a member of Mustang Squad * '''Corporal Smith '''is a member of Mustang Squad * '''Private Miller '''is a member of Mustang Squad Razor Squad * 'Sergeant Anderson is a playable Character and member of the Razor Squad. * Warrant Officer Starks is the commander of the Razor Squad. * Sergeant Rollins is a member of the Razor Squad. * Sergeant McCarthy is a member of the Razor Squad. Other Characters * Abu Bahaa * Azimi * Nikittic * Popovic * Pablo Locations *South America *Europe *Middle East Category:Campaign